An ideal technology-based health care system would be capable of fully integrating the technical and social aspects of patient care and therapy and permit a patient or a medical device implanted within the patient to communicate a remote computer system or health care provider irrespective of the location of the patient, the remote computer system or the health care provider. While clinicians will continue to treat patients in accordance with accepted modem medical practice, developments in communications technology are making it ever more possible to provide medical services in a time and place independent manner.
Prior art methods of providing clinical medical services are generally limited to in-hospital or in-clinic procedures. For example, if a physician must review the performance parameters of an implantable medical device (hereinafter “IMD”) in a patient, it is likely the patient will have to visit a clinic or hospital where the review can accomplished. If the medical conditions of a patient having an IMD warrant continuous monitoring or adjustment of the device, the patient may have to remain at the hospital. Such continued treatment poses economic and social problems. Additionally, patients' physical movements are restricted and patients are inconvenienced by the need to visit or stay in a hospital or a clinic. As the proportion of the population with implanted medical devices increases, ever more hospitals, clinics and service personnel will be required to provide in-hospital or in-clinic services to such patients, thus escalating healthcare costs.
In accordance with prior art practice, most patient having IMDs are required to visit a clinical center for occasional retrieval of data therefrom. Typically, the IMD's performance is assessed and patient data are acquired for clinical and research purposes. Such data is usually acquired by having the patient visit a hospital or clinic where data stored in the memory of the IMD is uploaded to a programmer. Depending on the frequency of data acquisition and storage, this procedure can result in difficulty and inconvenience for patients living in rural areas or having limited physical mobility. Similarly, if the software in an IMD must be updated, the patient is required to come into a clinic or hospital to have the upgrade installed.
The prior art discloses various types of remote sensing and communication systems that interact with IMDs. One such system is disclosed in Funke, U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,897. This patent discloses a system that is at least partially implanted into a living body with a minimum of two implanted devices interconnected by a communication transmission channel. The invention further discloses wireless communications between an external medical device/programmer and an implanted device.
Another example of a prior art sensing and communication system is disclosed by Strandberg in U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,064. In this patent, body activity sensors, such as temperature, motion, respiration and/or blood oxygen sensors, are positioned in a patient's body outside a pacer capsule. The sensors wirelessly transmit body activity signals, which are processed by circuitry in the heart pacer. The heart pacing functions are influenced by the processed signals. The signal transmission is a two-way network and allows the sensors to receive control signals for altering the sensor characteristics.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,950, Fischell discloses a system consisting of a plurality of separate modules that collectively perform a useful biomedical purpose. The modules communicate electromagnetically with one another without the use of interconnecting wires. Physiologic sensor measurements sent from a first module cause a second module to perform some function in a closed loop manner.
One example of remote monitoring of implanted cardioverter defibrillators is U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,618 to Gessman, where a remote apparatus is adapted to receive commands from and transmit data to a central monitoring facility over telephone communication channels. The remote apparatus includes equipment for acquiring a patient's ECG and transmitting same to the central facility using telephone communications channels. The remote apparatus also includes a segment, responsive to a command received from the central monitoring facility, for enabling the emission of audio tone signals from the cardioverter defibrillator. The audio tones are detected and sent to the central monitoring facility via the telephone communication channel. The remote apparatus also includes patient alert devices, which are activated by commands received from the central monitoring facility over the telephone communication channel.
An additional example of prior art practice includes a packet-based telemedicine system for communicating information between central monitoring stations and a remote patient monitoring station disclosed by Pfeiffer in WO 99/14882 published Mar. 25, 1999. This disclosure relates to a packet-based telemedicine system for communicating video, voice and medical data between a central monitoring station and a patient that is remotely located with respect to the central monitoring station. The patient monitoring station obtains digital video, voice and medical measurement data from a patient and encapsulates the data in packets and sends the packets over a network to the central monitoring station. Since the information is encapsulated in packets, the information can be sent over multiple types or combination of network architectures, including a community access television (CATV) network, the public switched telephone network (PSTN), the integrated services digital network (ISDN), the Internet, a local area network (LAN), a wide area network (WAN), over a wireless communications network, or over asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) network. A separate transmission code is not required for each different type of transmission media.
Another example of a telemetry system for IMDs is disclosed by Duffin et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,976. The Duffin disclosure relates to a system and method for communicating with a medical device implanted in an ambulatory patient and for locating the patient in order to selectively monitor device function from a remote medical support network. The communications link between the medical support network and the patient communications control device may comprise a world wide satellite network, a cellular telephone network or other personal communications system.
Thompson et al. disclose a patient tracking system in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,083,248 and 5,752,976 entitled “World-wide Patient Location and Data Telemetry System For IMDs”. Thompson et al. also describe features for patient tracking in a mobile environment worldwide via the GPS system.
Ferek-Petric discloses a system for communication with a medical device in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/348,506 entitled “System for Remote Communication with a Medical Device” filed Jul. 7, 1999. Ferek-Petric's disclosure relates to a system that permits remote communications with a medical device, such as a programmer. Experts provide guidance and support to remote service personnel or operators located at the programmer. The system may include a medical device adapted to be implanted into a patient; a server PC communicating with the medical device; the server PC having means for receiving data transmitted across a dispersed data communication pathway, such as the Internet; and a client PC having means for receiving data transmitted across a dispersed communications pathway from the SPC. In certain configurations the server PC may have means for transmitting data across a dispersed data communication pathway (Internet) along a first channel and a second channel; and the client PC may have means for receiving data across a dispersed communication pathway from the server PC along a first channel and a second channel.
Ferek-Petric further discloses the implementation of communication systems associated with IMDs that are compatible with the Internet. The communications scheme is structured primarily to alert remote experts to existing or impending problems with the programming device so that prudent action, such as early maintenance or other remedial steps, may be exercised in a timely manner. Further, because of the early warning or advance knowledge of the problem, the remote expert would be well informed to provide remote advice or guidance to service personnel or operators at the programmer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,473, Faisandier et al. provide a system and method for the automatic update of the software of an external programmer implant that is used to program and configure an active IMD implant and acquire data obtained by the implant. The programmer comprises software composed of an assembly of software objects. The implant comprises a memory containing parametric data for the functioning of the implant and an assembly of software objects necessary for the functioning of the programmer in connection with the parametric data.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,586 to Heinonen et al., there is disclosed a method for monitoring the health of a patient by utilizing measurements. The measurements are supplied via a communication device utilizing a wireless data transmission link to a data processing system available to the person monitoring the patient's health. The patient's health is monitored by means of the data stored in the data processing system.
In EP 0 987 047 A2 to Lang et al. entitled “Patient Monitoring System” having a priority date of Sep. 18, 1998, there is a description of sensing and acquiring physiological data with a pacemaker or defibrillator, and transmitting those data by mobile phone to an external system accessible by a cardiologist. The cardiologist may then evaluate the data and initiate emergency action such ordering an ambulance. The mobile phone may also be employed to determine the patient's geographical location, as well as to transmit a signal warning of a low state of charge in the pacemaker or defibrillator battery.
It will now be seen that there exist many unfulfilled needs to more easily, quickly and cost-effectively monitor and control the performance of an IMD in a patient on a regular or continuous basis, where the patient is not required to visit a health care facility or a health care provider in person when the monitoring is undertaken. It will also now be seen that there exist many unfulfilled needs to more easily, quickly and cost effectively monitor and control the health of a patient having an IMD on a regular or continuous basis, where the patient is not required to visit a health care facility or a health care provider in person when the monitoring is undertaken. Ambulatory patients suffering from atrial fibrillation, chronic pain, bradycardia, syncope, tachycardia and other maladies treated with IMDs need a tool to communicate with their physicians or other health care providers when they want to. There are now over 2.5 million ambulatory implantable pacemaker patients, virtually all of whom must visit a clinic or hospital to have their health status or pacemaker performance checked.
Patents and printed publications describing various aspects of the foregoing problems and the state of the art are listed below.
TABLE 1PATENTSU.S. or ForeignPatent or PatentIssue DateApplication/orPublication No.Inventor(s)Foreign Priority DateU.S. 4,494,950FischellJan. 22, 1985U.S. 4,531,523AndersonJul. 30, 1985U.S. 531,527Reinhold, JR. et al.Jul. 30, 1985U.S. 4,768,176Kehr et al.Aug. 30, 1988U.S. 4,768,177Kehr et al.Aug. 30, 1988U.S. 4,886,064StrandbergDec. 12, 1989U.S. 4,987,897FunkeJan. 29, 1991U.S. 5,047,948TurnerSept. 10, 1991U.S. 5,100,380Epstein et al.Mar. 31, 1992U.S. 5,113,869Nappholz et al.May 19, 1992U.S. 5,172,698StankoDec. 22, 1992U.S. 5,200,891Kehr et al.Apr. 6, 1993U.S. 5,226,425RighterJul. 13, 1993U.S. 5,321,618GessmanJun. 14, 1994U.S. 5,336,245Adams Theodore P et al.Aug. 9, 1994U.S. 5,338,157BlomquistAug. 16, 1994U.S. 5,354,319BlomquistOct. 11, 1994U.S. 5,369,699Page et al.Nov. 29, 1994U.S. 5,400,246Wilson et al.Mar. 21, 1995U.S. 5,522,396Langer et al.Jun. 4, 1996U.S. 5,526,630Markowitz et al.May 6, 1997U.S. 5,573,506VaskoNov. 12, 1996U.S. 5,582,593HultmanDec. 10, 1996U.S. 5,619,991SloaneApr. 15, 1997U.S. 5,634,468Platt et al.Jun. 3, 1997U.S. 5,642,731KehrJul. 1, 1997U.S. 5,643,212Coutre et al.Jul. 1, 1997U.S. 5,678,562SellersOct. 21, 1997U.S. 5,683,432Goedeke et al.Nov. 4, 1997U.S. 5,697,959PooreDec. 16, 1997U.S. 5,719,761Gatti et al.Feb. 17, 1998U.S. 5,720,770Nappholz et al.Feb. 24, 1998U.S. 5,720,771SnellFeb. 24, 1998U.S. 5,722,999SnellMar. 3, 1998U.S. 5,749,907MannMay 12, 1998U.S. 5,752,235Demenus et al.May 12, 1998U.S. 5,752,976Duffin et al.May 19, 1998U.S. 5,791,342WoodardAug. 11, 1998U.S. 5,800,473FaisandierSep. 1, 1998U.S. 5,839,438Craettinger et al.Nov. 24, 1998U.S. 5,843,138Goedeke et al.Dec. 1, 1998U.S. 5,848,593Mcgrady et al.Dec. 15, 1998U.S. 5,855,609KnappJan. 5, 1999U.S. 5,857,967Frid et al.Jan. 12, 1999U.S. 5,876,351RohdeMar. 2, 1999U.S. 5,895,371Levital et al.Apr. 20, 1999U.S. 5,912,818McGrady et al.Jun. 15, 1999U.S. 5,941,906Barreras Sr. et al.Aug. 24, 1999U.S. 5,944,659Flach et al.Aug. 31, 1999U.S. 5,954,641Kehr et al.Sep. 21, 1999U.S. 5,971,593McGradyOct. 26, 1999U.S. 5,974,124Schlueter, Jr. et al.Oct. 26, 1999U.S. 5,977,431Knapp et al.Nov. 2, 1999U.S. 5,987,519Peifer et al.Nov. 16, 1999U.S. 5,993,046McGrady et al.Nov. 30, 1999U.S. 6,004,020BarturDec. 21, 1999U.S. 6,006,035NabahiDec. 21, 1999U.S. 6,022,315IliffFeb. 8, 2000U.S. 6,023,345BloomfieldFeb. 8, 2000U.S. 6,024,539BlomquistFeb. 15, 2000U.S. 6,025,931BloomfieldFeb. 15, 2000U.S. 6,035,328SoukalMar. 7, 2000U.S. 6,053,887Levitas et al.Apr. 25, 2000WO 99/14882Pfeifer et al.Mar. 25, 1999WO 97/00708Duffin et al.Jan. 9, 1997EP 0 987 047 A2Lang et al.Sept. 18, 1998EP 062 976 A2Schaldach et al.June 26, 1999EP 062 980 A2Kraus et al.June 25, 1999EP 062 981 A2Kraus et al.June 25, 1999EP 062 982 A2Kraus et al.June 25, 1999EP 062 983 A2Kraus et al.June 25, 1999EP 062 984 A2Kraus et al.June 25, 1999EP 062 985 A2Kraus et al.June 25, 1999EP 062 986 A2Lorkowski et al.June 25, 1999
All patents and printed publications listed hereinabove are hereby incorporated by reference herein, each in its respective entirety. As those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate readily upon reviewing the drawings set forth herein and upon reading the Summary of the Invention, Detailed Description of the Preferred Embodiments and claims set forth below, at least some of the devices and methods disclosed in the patents and publications listed hereinabove may be modified advantageously in accordance with the teachings of the present invention.